


You or Me

by Peter164



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried so hard to keep them a secret. But Falcone found out, and tasked him with an impossible task. He must kill the love of his life, or have his mother captured and killed in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You or Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a writing exercise I'm doing. Writing about betrayal. 
> 
> Temptation   
> Fear   
> Righteousness   
> Redemption   
> Love  
> Jealousy
> 
> This one is for love.

Oswald was on the brink of tears. He couldn't help it. He was curled up on Jim's chest, relishing in the warmth of his body. He felt his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked, petting his hair. 

"I love you." He told him, "I love you just so much. I can't even begin to describe the feeling."

"I love you too. But why would that make you so upset?" He kissed his forehead. 

"Nothing." He sat up and wiped his eyes, "Can you please get me some ice cream? You put the bowls just out of my reach."

"Of course." He kissed him again and walked to the kitchen. Oswald limped close behind. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back, pinning himself against the counter. He pulled his head down and peppered gentle kisses across his face. He landed on lips and snuck his tongue in. He tried to enjoy himself, but it was hard to do. 

"Jim, I can't believe you understand how just how strongly I feel for you." He had one hand behind him on the counter top and the other hand snaked around the back of Jim's neck. 

"We can talk later." He continued trying to kiss him. 

"But I'm sorry." He muttered in his ear, "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you and what I'm about to do. I'd beg for forgiveness, but this, I'm afraid, is unforgivable."

"What do you mean?" He stopped to look at his face, "What's so awful?" 

"This." He grabbed the kitchen knife that was behind him and swung it into Jim's back. He fell over, "I'm sorry my darling." He was crying buckets now, "But it was either you or mother. This was the hardest decision I've ever made." He pressed a final, loving kiss on his temple as he watched the life leak away. 

He wanted to call an ambulance. But he couldn't, he couldn't disappoint. It was so hard though, he didn't want to live without his angel. So he picked up the phone and dialed the number. He had to clean himself off. As soon as he hung up he changed his clothes and washed off any blood that might be there. He knew chances of survival were slim. 

Paramedics arrived and carries him off to whatever hospital to do whatever treatment that would inevitably fail. 

And so it did. The next day, at 1:30 pm. Oswald picked up his ringing phone and listened to the report. James Gordon was dead. And it was his fault. He sat down at his desk and wrote out everything. 

He wrote about anything that popped into his head. Why he killed him. Why he couldn't stop himself. How much he wanted his mother to be happy. And whatever else. He folded it up and placed it on the desk. He picked up the gun in front of him and took aim. He hand shook and his breathing was uneven and shallow. 

He pulled the trigger and it was done.


End file.
